Sneaking Around
by nsfwlamb
Summary: Topaz and Topaz were assigned as prison guards for Homeworld. They hardly get alone time. Whenever they can sneak off things tend to get very steamy very fast. [super nsfw, topaz/topaz, kinda an au?] [sorry it won't let me add topaz as both character a and b.]
1. Chapter 1

**Very nsfw! Be warned.** Also it's funny because I typed about ruby/pearl before rhodonite was revealed hehe.

The document seems to have went all weird when I pasted it here? So if sentences cut off or seem mixed up tell me. ToT I don't have time to re-read the whole version for the site

 **Themes and warnings:** heavy petting, sneaking around (ha), a little sad at one part, hickies, oral, fingering, masturbation,

* * *

Today they had guard duty. When they weren't assigned to special missions with other Gems that was honestly all they did. Topazes were great for capturing escaped Gems, so it was the perfect job. Defectors weren't terribly common, but Gems that were sentenced to be shattered were. The cells of the prison were full. Gems had their own individual cells for fear of fusion.

They had been given guard duty at this particular prison for a few days now, and it was near time for their shift. They idled in their quarters- which were shared by several other Topazes and a handful of Quartz Gems- and waited for the previous shift to arrive. The Quartzes were rough housing and cackling and a couple of the Topazes lingered around chatting quietly in their cubbies. Average day.

"I hope we get a quieter cell today," commented left Topaz, slouching over where she stood.

Her fusion partner nodded from where she leaned against the wall, arms crossed. She was looking away from the other and thinking. They would not be allowed to fuse and hadn't been allowed to fuse through the whole guard duty assignment. The only reason they were kept together was because they could not capture prisoners without one another, but still fusing was reserved for when attempted escapes occurred.

The two Topazes were close. After being fusion partners for a fair amount of time they became almost inseparable. This was not something to be proud of. Secretly they longed to fuse and almost hoped that someone tried to escape. Even then they would not be totally alone, as the Gem would remain kicking and cursing in their form. Right Topaz sighed. The only alone time they ever got was when they were walking to their posts together in the halls.

It was then that the last shift came walking into the quarters.

"You guys are early," said a pale Quartz.

A Topaz in front shrugged as the old shift found their way to their cubbies. "Yeeeah," she drawled "we had an incident and Agate thought it was best to switch out early. We need a fresh shift,"

Most of left and right Topaz's shift began to file out of the door to take their places among the prison. The two followed one after the other holding hands and received their orders from one of the Agates that coordinated it all. They went off towards their assigned section.

Their colleagues turned off in the hallways as they swiftly walked down the corridors to find their cells. The two Topazes continued on. It was at the point where the halls became empty and quiet. They took a turn- no one was down here. Right Topaz stopped, causing the other to bump into her and guffaw.

"What'd you stop for," she asked, releasing their hands.

Right Topaz stared down the hall in front of her for a few seconds, listening. They really were alone. She turned towards the other and placed her hands upon left Topaz's shoulders. "We're alone," she said in a hushed voice.

Left Topaz looked around a little and seemed nervous. She met her partner's eyes and felt she knew what she was thinking. "We- we can't fuse here,"

"Why not,"

A hand touched right Topaz's chest gently. "It takes too long to unfuse, if we- if we got caught they might... you know, split us up,"

Right Topaz seemed distraught but continued looking at the worried Gem in front of her. Being split up was the worst concept imaginable, right after being split up _and_ shattered. She opened her mouth to speak.

"But we've got time! Their shift got off early, the section supervisor won't notice we're not there yet, right?"

Left Topaz didn't know what to say, she was just so nervous. She didn't want to think about being taken away from her fusing partner. She didn't know how to express the emotions she felt, she just knew that those emotions were telling her to stay with this particular Topaz for as long as possible. Fused or unfused. She was starting to pout.

Right Topaz furrowed her brows with concern, she was obviously upsetting her. Feelings in her chest stirred. It was just fusion, but for some reason when they fused she felt so- so complete and _wanted_. There were so many other Topazes out there but this Topaz was her Topaz. That's the only way she could explain it. Her Topaz. Fusion with her Topaz always made her feel gratitude and joy not just for the other Topaz, but also from the other Topaz. It had been days since they were allowed to fuse.

Left Topaz was looking down, waiting for the other to say something else but unable to say anything herself. Finally, right Topaz removed her hands from her partner's shoulder and placed a palm against left Topaz's cheek. She looked up.

Unable to get any words out, right Topaz leaned in and pressed her thick lips against the other's instead. They had never kissed before- kissing on the mouth was generally unusual for Gems, but since contact with humanity it wasn't totally unheard of. Left Topaz seemed confused and made a noise.

"I don't understand," she breathed after they parted. Her face was flush and she felt fluttery.

In response she was kissed again but harder. This time she pushed her lips back against her in an attempt to return the affection. They didn't move their lips but instead simply pushed them together for a gentle connection. It was comforting.

Left Topaz was slowly pushed back against the white walls with right against her. She didn't know what she was doing, but her arms found it natural to hug around right Topaz's body. The kiss let up and right Topaz quickly moved to her sharp jaw, then right to her neck.

"Ah- Topaz," left Topaz called as quietly as possible. "what- what is-"

Right Topaz let up and looked worried. "Should I stop?"

Bright eyes stared back and she shook her head after a pause. It felt good.

Encouraged, the kisses continued against her neck. She lifted her chin and clenched her hands into right Topaz's uniform.

Right Topaz, led by instincts she wasn't aware of previously, opened her mouth and sucked at the skin. She gave it a good few seconds then pulled her lips off with a soft pop before repeating the process in vicinity of the first mark. Where she suckled it stung for left Topaz but at the same time urged her to hug on tighter, further pushing right Topaz into her body. She was worried they would fuse, but her mind was ringing with a pleasant concoction of emotions.

"What are we doing," whispered Left Topaz.

Right Topaz finally took her mouth off, surprised that she left marks against the other's neck. Someone would notice that. "I'm not sure,"

Left Topaz was giving her a look she'd never seen before from any Gem. Half lidded eyes watched her and waited, and her mouth was partially open as her chest rose and fell faster than is normal. She couldn't _not_ kiss her.

With one hand against her partner's cheek as they kissed, right Topaz's other hand slid down her partner's body to her hips. Left Topaz squirmed under the touch. This encouraged the hand to roam further towards the thighs- the corners of left Topaz's lips began to curl up. The hand moved to the inner thigh and the squirming Topaz started pushing herself into the palm. Soon right Topaz found her palm brushing against the small gap between the legs, to which gained a much more interesting response from the other.

Left Topaz turned her head away to break the kissing, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had before. She covered her mouth, her other hand putting pressure against right Topaz's rear.

Right Topaz took this as an opportunity to taunt a little. She was obviously flustering her partner. "What is it?" she rubbed the back of her palm against the fabric.

A airy sound came from under the hand left Topaz was using to keep herself quiet. She put more pressure on the other's bottom, obviously trying to push her closer. The feeling was a strange one, but it was begging her to keep going. She didn't want her partner to stop. There was a tingling and throbbing against the cloth where the palm was rubbing into.

Kisses pressed into her neck once more as the rubbing continued on, slowly causing dampness in the uniform. Even though she wasn't being touched, right Topaz began to feel the allure of neediness within herself as well. It was calling her to go further. The clothes were in the way.

Suddenly right Topaz stopped moving. She lifted her head away from her neck, eyes wide. Left Topaz moved her hand away from her mouth and blinked, light headed.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Oh my goodness," right Topaz answered. "someone is coming,"

Left Topaz panicked. "We have to leave right now," she fretted, still out of breath.

The two removed themselves from one another and tried to look as presentable as possible. They quickly turned with their hands clasped and quickly walked down the hallway towards where they should have been headed all along.

"Ah- Topaz," called a Gem.

They stopped in their tracks and turned around to face their supervisor. The two were wonderful at pulling off poker faces, even though they had just been engaged in heavy petting.

The tall Lapis Lazuli stopped in front of them, looking vaguely pleasant. She wasn't aware how late they were perhaps. Though Lapis Lazulis are terraforming Gems, the shortage of Gems that their race was going through required Gems to sometimes fill in where other Gems would otherwise be. She was the only Lapis Lazuli working in the prison. Being that she was an older era Gem it was no surprise they preferred her in a lesser and more controlled environment. They did the same with Earth Jaspers.

"On your way to your post perhaps," their supervisor said.

The two nodded.

"Good, we had a Ruby try and escape earlier. She's a ruthless one. I hope you already received your orders? You know you will be guarding her?"

They nodded again quietly.

A few silent seconds went by awkwardly as the three Gems stared at each other. Finally the Lapis rolled her eyes and flicked her wrists towards them. "Well? Shoo! I swear you Topazes are so thick headed. Go do your job!" then she turned and walked the other way, disappearing down the hall.

The Topazes looked at one another tentatively and then reluctantly went on their way. They ran out of time. Left Topaz was extremely hot and bothered and was surprised their supervisor completely ignored the dark marks on her neck. Considering that Gems did not frequently engage in sexual behavior it was likely that hickeys were not common knowledge. Some Earth Gems who were present for early Earth exploration likely had some idea of what they were, plus Gems that worked more frequently with fusions likely knew. The Lapis was neither of those- the prison scene used fusion so little that the Lapis had probably never seen a hickey on a Gem, and she had few human interactions. Either way they were lucky.

They arrived at their post and took their positions at either side of the cell. This block was a special cell for attempted escapees. There were fewer cells there so that prisoners could be watched more closely and there were stronger Gems standing guard. Right Topaz sighed while Left Topaz flicked the brim of her pants as if they were too tight.

"RAUUGGHHH!" growled the Ruby in the cell, running around in circles after she saw her guards had arrived. The Topazes completely ignored her.

The Ruby continued to make angry sounds before she collapsed in the middle of the cell in exhaustion. She mumbled into the cold floor. "Don't just ignore me you big dumb clumps of clay," she whined "I'm so tired of being ignored,"

Topaz and Topaz glanced at one another for a moment.

After catching her breath the Ruby got back up and walked around in circles. "I give the empire the best thousand and fifty two years of my life," she began to rant, "and what do they do? They say 'oh, Ruby, we hear you uh, blah blah blah, like to hang out with my Pearl, blah blah blah, so uh we're gonna report you for being indecent,'"

The Topazes kept up their quiet facade as the little spitfire went on. Guard duty could get intense sometimes as new prisoners tended to be talky. Either they cried for hours or they cursed for hours. It looked like that today they would be cursing for hours. In any case what the Ruby was rambling about somewhat intrigued them for once, so they listened as they remained stoic. Left Topaz looked a little uncomfortable with standing so far away from the other, but she was cooling off a little.

"I'm like, on the same level as a Pearl so what's it even MATTER? I don't care if there are hundreds or millions of me can't a Ruby after beating a bunch of bad Gems up just _flirt_ a little?"

Topaz and Topaz's eyes widened in shock. No one said that word- _flirt._ No one talked about stuff like _that._ The two looked at one another with blushing cheeks, but also felt somewhat dirty to hear it out of someone else's mouth. A Jasper guarding a cell down the hall slammed her fist into the wall and screamed at them to tell the Ruby to quit being vulgar. It was no wonder that this Gem was on track to be shattered in a few days. She was a stone cold criminal- a threat to the order that the Diamonds set in place. Like Topaz.

Right Topaz glared at the Ruby in hopes that would shut her up. Instead the Ruby glared back at her then found herself glaring at Left Topaz, who was just ignoring her awkwardly.

"Ahhh," Ruby said "I see how it is with you two," she looked between them with a nasty smirk.

Right Topaz rose her eyebrow. In response Ruby snickered and rubbed her throat. Right Topaz freaked out and went back to staring at the other side of the wall. Here was a Ruby who was familiar with hickeys. Amazing.

"If you're not more careful you could be in my position," Ruby warned, "walking around in circles and yelling. But that doesn't matter now," she slumped down in a corner, "I'm never going to see her again,"

Left Topaz started sniffling and rubbing her eyes. "Stop it," she whimpered quietly.

Ruby sighed. She curled up in the corner and was silent for the rest of their shift.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter enjoy.

* * *

Their shift had ended half an hour ago. The two Gems were in their individual cubbies thinking over the last few hours. The Ruby they met caused them to worry. While they already knew the fate of bonded Gems was to be shattered in the end, hearing it from a first hand source wasn't a pleasant experience.

That particular little Ruby was one of many cases that came into Homeworld prisons. Most Gems found ways to hide it, but it seemed that the spark of rebellion was still present in some of their kind. Surely the Ruby had a death wish. Openly engaging in promiscuous behavior with another Gem? Might as well have been dead on the spot. Really what was promiscuity for a Gem; loving stares, too much compassion, love marks on the neck? The Topazes didn't want to get caught.

Left Topaz sat down in her cubby and kicked her legs over the edge. "It's too loud," she said to her partner who was in the cubby next to hers.

Right Topaz was leaned against the wall of her cubby, eyes closed. "It's always loud," she replied.

A few seconds went by of thought before Left Topaz leaped down from her spot. She looked back up towards the other and gestured for her to come down too. "Let's go somewhere quiet,"

Soon the two were tip towing down the hall as quietly as possible for such heavy Gems. They weren't really sure of where they were going, but Left Topaz was leading the way. She still remembered what happened earlier. Every time she thought about it her insides set aflame and her lower reigns felt uncomfortable in her uniform. Even after hearing the sob story from Ruby she still wanted to continue whatever relationship she had with Topaz. The talk with Ruby perhaps even heightened this need, as now it made her worried that they could be caught at any moment. She really wanted to take what she could get. Of course, she planned to be more stealthy than Ruby.

"Where are we going," asked right Topaz.

The leading Topaz stopped at a crossroad in the hall, looking between the offshoots. "Um," she stammered, "somewhere,"

She had led them down a path that they hadn't gone down before. Most halls connected directly to their quarters went to sections of the prison, so she made sure to get them good and lost. Surely they were far away from any well traveled area by now. If they got caught she had a brilliant plan too; she would simply tell them they were given extra guard duty because of a lack of guards. That was somewhat true, as the prison was losing guards frequently as they got assigned to other places. There was always a shortage.

She pointed to the left. "This way,"

Right Topaz continued to follow behind her nervous leader. They kept going straight for a few minutes before left Topaz stopped again and brightened up.

"Look here, this is perfect!"

There was a door connected to the wall that needed very little security clearance to enter. Left Topaz opened it tentatively to discover it was a munitions closet. This was where the higher ups had various versions of destabilizes stored, though lucky for them this one was an extra room. No one would bother them there as the main munitions room was much farther away- closer to the action. Unless by some act of evil the universe handed them a prison emergency, plus a shortage of destabilizers, the two would be safe.

"Oh," right Topaz commented, "looks like they must have forgotten about this room. It looks dusty,"

Her partner picked up a destabilizer. "These are decades old too- who would wanna keep these around,"

They closed the door. It was quiet here- no noise penetrated the room. They were far, far from their comrades and supervisor. This wasn't where they were supposed to be and it was exciting.

"We could fuse here," said right Topaz with a grin.

Already left Topaz was feeling the fire in her chest burn. She fiddled with her fingers and tilted her chin down, looking up at Topaz with big eyes. She was too embarrassed to be direct. "We could," she said.

Her partner came closer and took her fidgety hands into her own. This was the most alone they'd been, even compared to their time in the halls. She leaned forward and kissed left Topaz on the forehead sweetly. They kissed gently, smiling.

When she pulled away left Topaz said, "I... don't want to fuse,"

This caused a worried look to wash over the other. "Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

A hand softly pressed into right Topaz's chest to urge her into placing her back to the wall. Left Topaz shook her head and then put it onto right Topaz's shoulder, avoiding eye contact. Despite her odd behavior right Topaz found this all very endearing and wrapped her arms around.

"You really don't wanna fuse," asked right Topaz.

The other nuzzled her head into right Topaz's neck. She took the arm around her and guided it lower to her hips. "Do whatever you- what you did earlier," she said.

Right Topaz finally understood. Earlier in the day she was moved by her instincts. She wasn't actually sure of what she had been doing, but whatever it did must have left an impression on her partner. Hearing left Topaz say that made something click in her again. Hear it was kinda hot.

She breathed in her partner's smell deeply and nuzzled her. "Get against the wall then," she asked huskily.

They switched places. Left Topaz was being highly submissive, which made the other want to kiss her and bite her both. Right Topaz pressed into her and inhaled again. "I've never told you, but I've always thought you smelled really good,"

The hand slowly wandered back to where it should have remained earlier. Palm put pressure between Topazes legs, rubbing into it. She bit left Topaz's shoulder gently then kissed it.

It didn't take but a few seconds for left Topaz to get heated up. She was panting and started pushing herself against the hand as if it wasn't enough. Right Topaz could feel the dampness forming already.

The hand between her legs was removed and right Topaz inhaled the scent on her hand. She smirked a little and then fiddled with the other's waist band. "This has to go,"

In a flash of light left Topaz's pants phased away, leaving her with just her top. The wall behind her felt cold against her skin, but her insides were warm.

Right Topaz giggled a little, face flushing orange. Her sexual air dispelled slightly as she lovingly hugged her partner, then grabbed her stomach. Topazes were strong, fat Gems, and were very soft to touch despite the nature of their job. Sadly, they did not often remove their clothes.

Left Topaz was slightly embarrassed at the sweet reaction her partner gave her, and squeaked at being groped. "C-come on, before someone walks in here," she tried to convince.

"Sorry," said the other. She stopped kneading at her partner and carefully got to her knees.

Her sex was hidden in the crease between her legs and covered by thin white hair. Still, it was a beautiful sight despite how much wasn't showing. Left Topaz spread her legs a bit more and continued bracing herself against the wall. She was curious to what was going to happen next.

The Topaz kneeling lifted her hand and felt the hair above the crease, causing the other to cover her mouth and laugh. It tickled! She stopped and moved downward, gingerly spreading apart the outer lips. Warmth dissipated into the cool air, making left Topaz feel a little cold now. She smelled of heat and desire, which made right Topaz's mouth water. Carefully, she gave a long lick. The slime that was helping to lubricate tasted tangy and had a bitter aftertaste.

"That felt weird," said the one standing.

"Like bad?"

"No no, like.. weird, but I like it I think,"

So right Topaz continued, concentrating near the top where she knew it would feel the best. Her tongue swirled around the nub of the clitoris unevenly, causing twitching and shaking from the one above. A hand was gently placed on top of right Topaz's head, and occasionally scratched at her scalp.

She kept licking for over a minute, effectively coating everything in saliva, then stopped and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Left Topaz's head was tilted up and she was panting. "Ohhh my Diamond, I think I'm going to cry,"

"Is that.. good?"

She nodded and almost slid down. Right Topaz stood to steady her, keeping her pressed to the wall. "You're shaking," she whispered, kissing her nose.

Left Topaz wrapped her arms around and rubbed against her. "Please don't stop," she replied needfully.

Right Topaz smiled and nuzzled her neck, moving her hand to rub between her partner's legs more. She rubbed in little circles, before moving her fingers lower. She was absolutely soaked. Some of the fluid even began to trickle down the upper thighs.

"Ahhh," Left Topaz groaned softly against the other's shoulder. "I need something," she tried to explain. "like something inside,"

Right Topaz licked her neck and kissed her gemstone before rubbing her thick middle finger against the lowest point of her sex. She slowly pushed against it until it gave, and soon she found the fingertip inside of the warm wet entrance. "Here?"

"Please," huffed the other, legs wobbling and hands grasping.

Right Topaz inhaled and hummed. She pushed in a bit more. The lubricant made it easy for her to insert her finger to the knuckle. Her other hand remained at left Topaz's hip, keeping them steady.

Soon she was slowly moving the finger out and pushing it back in deeply at a slow pace. The finger would curve up as it got to the deepest point, and an angling of the wrist pushed the inner walls up.

Despite such a slow pace left Topaz had felt nothing so good as this in her life. She trembled excessively, relying on the wall and right Topaz to keep her standing. She breathed heavily against right Topaz's neck, being far too shy to reveal her screwed up face.

Filled with a strong desire to please her, right Topaz suddenly quickened the pace two times that of what she was doing before. She pumped in and out quickly, curling her finger as the hand slammed against the soft skin of the lips and labia.

The intensity was almost too much, left Topaz threw her head back and let out a loud cry and became almost too heavy to hold. Right Topaz kissed her hard, and left Topaz instinctively moved her hand down to rub at herself.

Without thinking, right Topaz took a few seconds to insert a second finger, causing her partner to burn with the stretching. One finger was good enough for a virgin like Topaz, but two fingers was going to kill her. Right Topaz pushed in and out, continuing her fast pace, and within seconds left Topaz turned her head away from the kissing and curled against right Topaz tightly.

"Ah-AHHH!" she yelled against her partners shoulder, muffling the sound.

Left Topaz came and everything was flooded with white hot pleasure. The white seemed to even be behind her eye lids as it coursed through her being and her gem. A few seconds passed as the feeling began to slowly subside, but the white did not go away, and when she opened her eyes she realized they had fused.

"Oh, I can't- ah," she stuttered as her body slipped to the floor. She landed on her bottom with a grunt, and caught her breath. Her legs were too weak to walk, and her wrist felt sore.

What had happened seemed utterly impossible, but it happened. She hadn't been aware of sex- Gems weren't usually allowed that knowledge. Still, many Gems did eventually discover it. She was one of them. A part of her felt content and at peace; totally full of love and admiration. The other half of her felt heated, needy, and affectionate.

She looked down at herself. Her lower half was still bare, and the wetness glistened on the floor from when she fell. Left Topaz had came, but not right Topaz. There was a part of her that still felt desperate. Apparently right Topaz had gotten very, very horny from watching the other come.

She couldn't go back to the cubbies without getting herself off completely. "I can just..."

Her hand reached down and stroked herself slowly. It was a little sensitive, but after a few careful movements she felt ready again. The pace quickened significantly, as if she couldn't wait. "Oh, Topaz," she said quietly to herself. Her other hand traveled up her shirt and groped at a plump breast.

It wasn't long before she was close. Topaz fiddled with her nipples and stopped rubbing herself a moment. Her pussy throbbed, begging her to keep going. She dipped her fingers into the wetness below and brought the slick to the clit, massaging a thick wet pad against the erect nub. Finally, she could no longer take it.

"Ahhh, mmmm," she hissed breathily.

Topaz's body jerked and shook, back arching. Once again the pleasure washed over her like waves eroding a cliff side. For left Topaz it would be a second orgasm, but for the other it was the first. Together as a fusion the orgasm caused them to rock against their fingers, then quickly cease movement. Finally satisfied.

Her hands rest on her thighs. She sighed and just enjoyed the release of it all. Topaz was content. The stress of it all went away, and she couldn't help but wonder why the Diamond's would hate this so much. As a fusion she felt nothing but love washing over herself, and coupled with a wonderful orgasm there was nothing more wonderful in the universe.

She sat for a while, listening to the quiet and the otherwise low hum of the facility. Topaz thought back to the Ruby in the cell. So this was what she was willing to be thrown into prison for? Even before learning about such pleasure, Topaz and Topaz had been in love. Even without sex they would risk it all. But after the events that need to risk was even higher. They felt closer together. They felt love together. Was fusion really so bad that prisons were full of lovers meant to be shattered? Love was wonderful, Diamonds be damned.

"We can't return like this," she whispered to herself. After some last thoughts, she split apart.

The two seemed to smile and sigh in unison, with right Topaz helping the other stand. Her legs had regained some composure, and they were ready to leave the hidden room. Hand in hand, the door was opened and they were ready for the shift- whenever it was to come. It was true that they could someday be caught, but it was all worth it. Love was worth it.


End file.
